Being Human
by TiaBelle16
Summary: George has to figure out how to control his sexuality. Find out how he does it.
1. Chapter 1

**BEING HUMAN**

**Chapter 1- A Mistake Made**

**SUMMARY:**

This is when George has sex with his new girlfriend named Nina. George accidently scratched Nina, making her into a werewolf. So far Nina is outraged and has to live with them because she does not know what to do as a werewolf. George and Michell are debating whether or not should Nina stay or leave with another werewolf who knows more than George knows. Find out Now.

" How could you do that to me George, we can't have this happening to all of us you know." Michell screamed.

" I couldn't control myself when I was with Nina, she was great." George joked.

**Flashback:**

_" Hey Nina, want to have dinner at my house tonight?" George asked. " Yeah, do you want me to bring the wine?" Nina said. " 7:30pm and yes , also bring the sexy girl i know that you are." George said sweetly. " Haha, very funny babe." Nina laughed. " Alright then see you later alligator" George said jokingly. " After a while crocodile" Nina screamed out as she walked away from George in the Hospital._

_**Later on that day:**_

_As George started setting up for their date, he started thinking how to make it special. Nina came around the corner in her car and parked in George's driveway. George started for the door with roses in his waiting hands, as Nina aproached the front door. " Hey Babe, ready for some fun?" said eagerly Nina. " You bet I am!" George said with a smile on his face. Nina always loved that smile, it always made her cum at the way he did it. George was very nervous because this was the first time he invited Nina to his house. " Let's get the party started!" Screamed Nina. " Well if you insist" Growled George. When they were done with dinner, they were both drunk and laughing. " Want to go to my bedroom" George joked. " To hell I will" Nina laughed as she screamed these words out to George. George picked Nina up and ran to his bedroom and threw Nina on his bed. " You wanna play doctor?" George asked. " OH YEAH, MAKE ME CUM HARD! " Nina said. " You like it like that don't you?" George said playfully. As Nina threw all her clothes off, George got oil and rubbed it on her started finger fucking her hard, as Nina grew impatient. " Please Just Fuck Me Now!" Nina weezed out. " Ok, but I don't do slow". George said. As soon as he said that, George slammed into her like a train at full speed. " Harder, HARDER!. Nina screamed out in joy. It was almost 5 minutes to Midnight and George started feeling weird. The clock stroke 12 and George began to change. "OWW be careful George!" Nina screamed in pain. " No Bitch, I won't, you asked for it!".George gasped. " I'm a fuck you till the world ends." George said. " Oh Please, I need it hard." Nina cried. As Nina came, george jumped off of her and left the room._


	2. Chapter 2

**BEING HUMAN**

**Chapter 1 - A Mistake Made**

**SUMMARY:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. I give full Rights and Respect reserved to the writer of Being Human.**

This is when George has sex with his new girlfriend named Nina. George accidently scratched Nina, making her into a werewolf. So far Nina is outraged and has to live with them because she does not know what to do as a werewolf. George and Michell are debating whether or not should Nina stay or leave with another werewolf who knows more than George knows. Find out now what happens.

" How could you do that to me George, we can't have this happening to all of us you know." Michell screamed.

" I couldn't control myself when I was with Nina, she was great." George joked.

**Flashback:**

_" Hey Nina, want to have dinner at my house tonight?" George asked. " Yeah, do you want me to bring the wine?" Nina said. " 7:30pm and yes , also bring the sexy girl i know that you are." George said sweetly. " Haha, very funny babe." Nina laughed. " Alright then see you later alligator" George said jokingly. " After a while crocodile" Nina screamed out as she walked away from George in the Hospital._

_**Later on that day:**_

_As George started setting up for their date, he started thinking how to make it special. Nina came around the corner in her car and parked in George's driveway. George started for the door with roses in his waiting hands, as Nina aproached the front door. " Hey Babe, ready for some fun?" said eagerly Nina. " You bet I am!" George said with a smile on his face. Nina always loved that smile, it always made her cum at the way he did it. George was very nervous because this was the first time he invited Nina to his house. " Let's get the party started!" Screamed Nina. " Well if you insist" Growled George. When they were done with dinner, they were both drunk and laughing. " Want to go to my bedroom" George joked. " To hell I will" Nina laughed as she screamed these words out to George. George picked Nina up and ran to his bedroom and threw Nina on his bed. " You wanna play doctor?" George asked. " OH YEAH, MAKE ME CUM HARD! " Nina said. " You like it like that don't you?" George said playfully. As Nina threw all her clothes off, George got oil and rubbed it on her started fingr fucking her hard, as Nina grew impatient. " Please Just Fuck Me Now!" Nina weezed out. " Ok, but I don't do slow". George said. As soon as he said that, George slammed into her like a train at full speed. " Harder, HARDER!. Nina screamed out in joy. it was almost 5 minutes to Midnight and George started feeling weird. The clock stroke 12 and George began to chang. "OWW be careful George!" Nina screamed in pain. " No Bitch I won't, you asked for it!".George gasped. " I'm a fuck you till the world ends." George said. " Oh Please, I need it hard." Nina cried. As Nina came, george jumped off of her and left the room._

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Problem Solved**

George came into the bathroom as he ran from his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his features had changed. When he looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 12:00am. He had realized that today was the Full Moon. George walked back to the bedroom, looking calm. Nina could see the expression on his face as she realized he looked different. Nina cringed into the pillow." Who the Hell are you, and What the Hell are you doing here?" Nina screamed with fear. As soon as she said it, George screamed with terror as his transformation was still finishing up. Nina ran out the room as fast as her legs could go. " Nina, WAIT!" George said with a growl. " NO, Stay away from me, you MONSTER!" Nina breathed out. " Nina, I'm not a monster, I'm George". George said with fustration as he tried to stop Nina from leaving the house. Nina stopped and looked at George in surprise. " What the hell happened to you?" Nina asked George. " I didn't want to tell you cause you would freak out, but I'm a Werewolf." George said sadly knowing Nina would run like the rest of the others. " How did this happen to you?" Nina asked George. Well, a girl werewolf came up behind me in an alley, and bit me, and this was what happened." George said. " If you want to run away,GO!" George said sadly. " No, we were busy having sex, you think I would just leave without getting my fill?"Nina said surprisingly. " Well, I don't want to scare you away again." George said. " No, its okay now." Nina said. As Nina said that, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed hard, causing Nina to cum. George ripped off her panties, and started finger fucking her. Nina moaned. George was gaining friction. " Harder Bitch, Harder!" Nina cried out." As she said that, George was ready for penetration. He slammed into her, moving back and forth like a manic. George was going to cum when his nails came out and scratched Nina on her back causing her to scream out." OWW George!" Nina cried out. Finally they both came at the same time. George slumped on her naked body, tired. "Let's do that again in the mornin, righht now I'm tired." Nina said with a sigh. George looked at her back and let out a cry, he saw that Nina's back was really bloody. he tried cleaning it with his bed sheets, but Nina protested. "Now what am I going to do?"George asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEING HUMAN**

**Chapter 1 - A Mistake Made**

**SUMMARY:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. I give full Rights and Respect reserved to the writer of Being Human.**

This is when George has sex with his new girlfriend named Nina. George accidently scratched Nina, making her into a werewolf. So far Nina is outraged and has to live with them because she does not know what to do as a werewolf. George and Michell are debating whether or not should Nina stay or leave with another werewolf who knows more than George knows. Find out now what happens.

" How could you do that to me George, we can't have this happening to all of us you know." Michell screamed.

" I couldn't control myself when I was with Nina, she was great." George joked.

**Flashback, George:**

_" Hey Nina, want to have dinner at my house tonight?" George asked. " Yeah, do you want me to bring the wine?" Nina said. " 7:30pm and yes , also bring the sexy girl i know that you are." George said sweetly. " Haha, very funny babe." Nina laughed. " Alright then see you later alligator" George said jokingly. " After a while crocodile" Nina screamed out as she walked away from George in the Hospital._

_**Later on that day:**_

_As George started setting up for their date, he started thinking how to make it special. Nina came around the corner in her car and parked in George's driveway. George started for the door with roses in his waiting hands, as Nina aproached the front door. " Hey Babe, ready for some fun?" said eagerly Nina. " You bet I am!" George said with a smile on his face. Nina always loved that smile, it always made her cum at the way he did it. George was very nervous because this was the first time he invited Nina to his house. " Let's get the party started!" Screamed Nina. " Well if you insist" Growled George. When they were done with dinner, they were both drunk and laughing. " Want to go to my bedroom" George joked. " To hell I will" Nina laughed as she screamed these words out to George. George picked Nina up and ran to his bedroom and threw Nina on his bed. " You wanna play doctor?" George asked. " OH YEAH, MAKE ME CUM HARD! " Nina said. " You like it like that don't you?" George said playfully. As Nina threw all her clothes off, George got oil and rubbed it on her started fingr fucking her hard, as Nina grew impatient. " Please Just Fuck Me Now!" Nina weezed out. " Ok, but I don't do slow". George said. As soon as he said that, George slammed into her like a train at full speed. " Harder, HARDER!. Nina screamed out in joy. it was almost 5 minutes to Midnight and George started feeling weird. The clock stroke 12 and George began to chang. "OWW be careful George!" Nina screamed in pain. " No Bitch I won't, you asked for it!".George gasped. " I'm a fuck you till the world ends." George said. " Oh Please, I need it hard." Nina cried. As Nina came, george jumped off of her and left the room._

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Problem Solved**

George came into the bathroom as he ran from his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his features had changed. When he looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 12:00am. He had realized that today was the Full Moon. George walked back to the bedroom, looking calm. Nina could see the expression on his face as she realized he looked different. Nina cringed into the pillow." Who the Hell are you, and What the Hell are you doing here?" Nina screamed with fear. As soon as she said it, George screamed with terror as his transformation was still finishing up. Nina ran out the room as fast as her legs could go. " Nina, WAIT!" George said with a growl. " NO, Stay away from me, you MONSTER!" Nina breathed out. " Nina, I'm not a monster, I'm George". George said with fustration as he tried to stop Nina from leaving the house. Nina stopped and looked at George in surprise. " What the hell happened to you?" Nina asked George. " I didn't want to tell you cause you would freak out, but I'm a Werewolf." George said sadly knowing Nina would run like the rest of the others. " How did this happen to you?" Nina asked George. Well, another werewolf came up behind me in an alleylast year, and bit me, I never saw her again after that."George said. " If you want to run away,GO!" George said sadly. " No, we were busy having sex, you think I would just leave without getting my fill?"Nina said surprisingly. " Well, I don't want to scare you away again." George said. " No, its okay now." Nina said. As Nina said that, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed hard, causing Nina to cum. George ripped off her panties, and started finger fucking her. Nina moaned. George was gaining friction. " Harder Bitch, Harder!" Nina cried out." As she said that, George was ready for penetration. He slammed into her, moving back and forth like a manic. George was going to cum when his nails came out and scratched Nina on her back causing her to scream out." OWW George!" Nina cried out. Finally they both came at the same time. George slumped on her naked body, tired. "Let's do that again in the morning, right now I'm tired." Nina said with a sigh. George looked at her back and let out a cry, he saw that Nina's back was really bloody. he tried cleaning it with his bed sheets, but Nina protested. "Now what am I going to do?"George asked himself.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Confused**

George was in the bathroom, when he realized what he did wrong. He had scratched Nina.

**Flashback, George:**

_1 Year ago:_

_George was out partying at his friends house, he was drinking very heavy and didn't know what happened.__" I'm going to go home guys." George said to his friends as he left the party. As he was walking he noticed that the moon was full, and full of bright light. It was dark, and cold outside, so he got even more drunker. George started swaying back and forth on the road. He eyes were blurry and he could no longer see the road, so he pulled over on the side of the road, and stepped out of his car. Still looking blurry, he could see a slight figure in his vision. The figure seemed to come closer and started to ran towards him. George tried to ran but he was knocked down on the ground by the figure. George passed out. When he woke up it was morning, he was in his bed. He got up to go to the bathroom, but was startled by the image on George's neck. They were bite marks. As he changed his clothes he realized that there was a music note on his back." Maybe I got a tattoo when I was wasted."George thought. When he was done changing his clothes, went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast." I don't remember driving home last night." George said out loud. " You're right, I drove you." Said someone from the corner of the room." WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" George screamed out , hopeful the person couldn't hear the fear in his voice." I am the Black Note." Said the Black Note. " What Do You Want With Me?" George asked. " I am here to take revenge on another member of another group." said the Black Note. " What does it have to do with me?" George asked curious._


	4. Chapter 4

**BEING HUMAN**

**Chapter 1 - A Mistake Made**

**SUMMARY:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human. I give full Rights and Respect reserved to the writer of Being Human.**

This is when George has sex with his new girlfriend named Nina. George accidently scratched Nina, making her into a werewolf. So far Nina is outraged and has to live with them because she does not know what to do as a werewolf. George and Michell are debating whether or not should Nina stay or leave with another werewolf who knows more than George knows. Find out now what happens.

" How could you do that to me George, we can't have this happening to all of us you know." Michell screamed.

" I couldn't control myself when I was with Nina, she was great." George joked.

**Flashback, George:**

_" Hey Nina, want to have dinner at my house tonight?" George asked. " Yeah, do you want me to bring the wine?" Nina said. " 7:30pm and yes , also bring the sexy girl i know that you are." George said sweetly. " Haha, very funny babe." Nina laughed. " Alright then see you later alligator" George said jokingly. " After a while crocodile" Nina screamed out as she walked away from George in the Hospital._

_**Later on that day:**_

_As George started setting up for their date, he started thinking how to make it special. Nina came around the corner in her car and parked in George's driveway. George started for the door with roses in his waiting hands, as Nina aproached the front door. " Hey Babe, ready for some fun?" said eagerly Nina. " You bet I am!" George said with a smile on his face. Nina always loved that smile, it always made her cum at the way he did it. George was very nervous because this was the first time he invited Nina to his house. " Let's get the party started!" Screamed Nina. " Well if you insist" Growled George. When they were done with dinner, they were both drunk and laughing. " Want to go to my bedroom" George joked. " To hell I will" Nina laughed as she screamed these words out to George. George picked Nina up and ran to his bedroom and threw Nina on his bed. " You wanna play doctor?" George asked. " OH YEAH, MAKE ME CUM HARD! " Nina said. " You like it like that don't you?" George said playfully. As Nina threw all her clothes off, George got oil and rubbed it on her started fingr fucking her hard, as Nina grew impatient. " Please Just Fuck Me Now!" Nina weezed out. " Ok, but I don't do slow". George said. As soon as he said that, George slammed into her like a train at full speed. " Harder, HARDER!. Nina screamed out in joy. it was almost 5 minutes to Midnight and George started feeling weird. The clock stroke 12 and George began to chang. "OWW be careful George!" Nina screamed in pain. " No Bitch I won't, you asked for it!".George gasped. " I'm a fuck you till the world ends." George said. " Oh Please, I need it hard." Nina cried. As Nina came, george jumped off of her and left the room._

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Problem Solved**

George came into the bathroom as he ran from his bedroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his features had changed. When he looked at the clock on his nightstand, it read 12:00am. He had realized that today was the Full Moon. George walked back to the bedroom, looking calm. Nina could see the expression on his face as she realized he looked different. Nina cringed into the pillow." Who the Hell are you, and What the Hell are you doing here?" Nina screamed with fear. As soon as she said it, George screamed with terror as his transformation was still finishing up. Nina ran out the room as fast as her legs could go. " Nina, WAIT!" George said with a growl. " NO, Stay away from me, you MONSTER!" Nina breathed out. " Nina, I'm not a monster, I'm George". George said with fustration as he tried to stop Nina from leaving the house. Nina stopped and looked at George in surprise. " What the hell happened to you?" Nina asked George. " I didn't want to tell you cause you would freak out, but I'm a Werewolf." George said sadly knowing Nina would run like the rest of the others. " How did this happen to you?" Nina asked George. Well, another werewolf came up behind me in an alleylast year, and bit me, I never saw her again after that."George said. " If you want to run away,GO!" George said sadly. " No, we were busy having sex, you think I would just leave without getting my fill?"Nina said surprisingly. " Well, I don't want to scare you away again." George said. " No, its okay now." Nina said. As Nina said that, he grabbed her and threw her on the bed hard, causing Nina to cum. George ripped off her panties, and started finger fucking her. Nina moaned. George was gaining friction. " Harder Bitch, Harder!" Nina cried out." As she said that, George was ready for penetration. He slammed into her, moving back and forth like a manic. George was going to cum when his nails came out and scratched Nina on her back causing her to scream out." OWW George!" Nina cried out. Finally they both came at the same time. George slumped on her naked body, tired. "Let's do that again in the morning, right now I'm tired." Nina said with a sigh. George looked at her back and let out a cry, he saw that Nina's back was really bloody. He tried cleaning it with his bed sheets, but Nina protested. "Now what am I going to do?"George asked himself.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Confused**

George was in the bathroom, when he realized what he did wrong. He had scratched Nina.

**Flashback, George:**

_1 Year ago:_

_George was out partying at his friends house, he was drinking very heavy and didn't know what happened.__" I'm going to go home guys." George said to his friends as he left the party. As he was walking he noticed that the moon was full, and full of bright light. It was dark, and cold outside, so he got even more drunker. George started swaying back and forth on the road. He eyes were blurry and he could no longer see the road, so he pulled over on the side of the road, and stepped out of his car. Still looking blurry, he could see a slight figure in his vision. The figure seemed to come closer and started to ran towards him. George tried to ran but he was knocked down on the ground by the figure. George passed out. When he woke up it was morning, he was in his bed. He got up to go to the bathroom, but was startled by the image on George's neck. They were bite marks. As he changed his clothes he realized that there was a music note on his back." Maybe I got a tattoo when I was wasted."George thought. When he was done changing his clothes, went out to the kitchen to eat breakfast." I don't remember driving home last night." George said out loud. " You're right, I drove you." Said someone from the corner of the room." WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" George screamed out , hopeful the person couldn't hear the fear in his voice." I am the Black Note." Said the Black Note. " What Do You Want With Me?" George asked. " I am here to take revenge on another member of another group." said the Black Note. " What does it have to do with me?" George asked curious. "You are the Choosen One." Said the Black Note__.__"Show Yourself!" Said George. As the figure stepped out of the corner, George was shocked to see it was disfigured looking. George gasped in horror. " What happened to you?" George asked the Black Note. " Well, it all started when your father met me." The Black Note explained. " You don't know my father!" George said. " Very Well I Do." Said the Black Note." When I met your father I was a regular human being having fun at parties, while he always seemed so protective of me, he was very strange at times when the moon was full, he'd always say he had to go to meet a friend at the middle of the night." Said the Black Note. "I never met my father" George said sadly. " That's Why".The Black Note pointed at George. " He always said he had to stay away from you because you were a mistake in mankind." Said the Black Note. " You mean I was born as a mistake?" George said as he tried to cover his tears on his face. " It wasn't like that, he wanted you but it was for a different reason." Said the Black Note. " And what reason is that I suppose?" Asked George." It was to make him powerful, and so that he could rule mankind, but then he disappeared and I never saw him again." Said the Black soon as he said that the Black Note ran out of George's House. George tried to ran after him but he was too fast. " Wait, Where are you going, Come Back!" George screamed as he stopped to catch his breath. " That was weird, I'm calling Nina."George thought to went back into the house and as soon as he did he saw a black hooded figure outside where the man had run away to._


End file.
